My Marriage Damnation
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: No demigods or Gods. When Frederick Chase fails to deliver in the world of drugs and gangs, he offers his daughter to be promised to Mr. Jackson's son. Will these two teens fall in love as hoped, or will it end up as a marriage damnation? Please R&R! ART BY VIRIA
1. Chapter 1

My Marriage Damnation

**A/N: And here is the launch of a hopefully long fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, and don't forget to favorite and follow it! (Only if you like it, but if you don't, that's okay too.)**

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, Annabeth, I am."

The fifteen year old girl lets out an exasperated sigh as she watches her father, Frederick Chase, finishes his paperwork, scribbling who knows what onto where.

"Annabeth, this is the last thing I wanted for you, it is," he says tiredly, rubbing his temples. He turns to stare at the window shades, where streams of light entered his dark office, "But as circumstances come, we must find ourselves able to sacrifice what is needed."

"I understand sacrifice, _Dad,_" Annabeth hisses, her eyes are grey slits as she speaks these words with a dangerous tone, "But promising me to some gang member's son is not sacrifice! That's selfishness!"

"Annabeth," he warns, as he pushes his spectacles up his nose, "You know when your mother died I couldn't do anything. I fell further into the business, and now, you have to make your own sacrifices for the family business."

"Of drugs and whores?!" Annabeth's hand lashes out, knocking over a colored vase off her father's mahogany desk, "You're not a businessman, Dad! You're a druggie! And obviously, a pathetic one at that."

"You watch your tone, young lady," Frederick Chase growls, standing up. He looks down at his distressed daughter, and for a moment, he wonders if he was doing the right thing. Would her mother do this? Of course not. Then again, there were many things Athena Chase wouldn't have done that Frederick had. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "Annabeth, honey, it's just-"

"Just what?!"

"This boy, 's son…he could take care of you if you agree to this…he's a charming boy, according to , and…just…Annabeth, this is what's best for you."

"How would you know what's best for me?" she fires, "You don't even know when to quit snorting crack!"

Mr. Chase's heart deflated, realizing how much Annabeth was going to fight this fate. Of course, just like her mother. Annabeth reminded him so much of Athena, and he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Standing up, he straightened his suit jacket, and pointed to the door. "Leave."

"But, Dad-!"

"We're meeting them tomorrow at Kennedy Hall. Don't be late."

"But-"

"GO, Annabeth."

Annabeth huffs angrily, as she turns from her father's grey face, as she storms out of his office. Slamming the door behind her, she stomps to her room, and knowing that slamming that door wasn't going to help, she simply closed it.

Her room was simple, a plain cerulean color. Soft white curtains edged the windows that stretched from the ceiling to the middle of the walls. Her desk was pressed up against the opposite wall, holding simply a notebook, a pencil and a laptop. As a child with ADHD, she supposed she designed it unconsciously so that it'd be easier for her to concentrate.  
Next to her desk was a huge bookshelf that stretched from the opposite wall, to right beside her door. Filled to the max with books, she supposed that was the only good thing about having a father who was such a drug dealer: He gave her whatever money she needed to get her out of his way.

Pressing her back to the door, she gives a frustrated sigh, as she holds her head in her hands. If only her mother were here right now, she would stop her husband from condemning their only child to such a fate. If only her little stillborn brother hadn't taken their mother from her, she'd be talking with her about woman's rights, and how inhuman her father was. When she had been small, maybe 6 or 7, they would talk together, and write on the chalkboard her mother had in her room. Together, they'd learn math and sciences, and Annabeth would love every single moment. That was a time before her father became a drug dealer, and when he had been a simple business man. But now, she was alone with him, and was now promised to some idiot crack head, who she assumed wouldn't take care of her any better than her father would.

* * *

"Dad, you can't be serious!"

"Percy, when am I ever not serious?"

Percy Jackson stares at his father with such crazed eyes; one might think he belonged in a physiatrist ward. Many did, though. He sits across from his father, straightening his leather jacket.

"Dad, this is not like, fairy tale land!" he yells, waving his arms up and down in exaggeration, "I am NOT getting promised to Mr. Chase's daughter!"

"Son," his father's deep voice resonated throughout the bar, and many of their members had decided to eavesdrop to the conversation, "This is what's best for the future of the company, son."

"So, because some guy forgets to deliver your crack," Percy replies, slamming down his drink, "You decide we have to take his kid?!"

"His daughter is a rather lovely girl-"

"I don't CARE!" The boy's hand slammed upon the bar counter, and many of the members began to shrink away from the father-son duo. Mr. Jackson had a temper to match Mr. Chase's, but his son's was perhaps even larger. And nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of that, "Dad, for fuck's sake, this is a human girl! She isn't some…toy!"

"And what would you know about rights, son?" Mr. Jackson stands up; even him towering over the brave boy, "You know nothing!"

"Well, I try!" Percy replies, "But you're always hauling me home to beat up some crack head that didn't pay!"

"You're ensuring payment is made-"

"I'm seventeen, Dad!" The boy's voice rises to a growl, and for a second, his hand goes to the stem of his glass, ready to throw it at his father, "And I know this isn't right!"

"I built this business for you!"

"Yeah, and go shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Percy throws the glass onto the ground, his anger getting the best of him. Wrapping his leather jacket closer around him, the witnesses of this feud form a path for the angry boy, letting him storm out of the bar without a question. Everybody knew who he was, and everybody cared if their heads were bashed in or not. It was common knowledge he brought a pocketknife wherever he went.

"Be at Kennedy Hall tomorrow!" his father's voice followed him outside the bar, and he quickly spit, some phlegm and blood following it. He had been biting his lip, hard. Storming through the alley, he pauses for a moment, reaching for his phone. His friends had been the best of him, and even now, they wouldn't be able to help him.

Unlocking the screen, he began to take out his temper on Flappy Bird, knowing it was better than beating up the next punk that crosses his way. Percy had a large temper, and if he caused trouble, it wouldn't be the first time. He was famous for his trouble making ways, and it was always a wonder to the student body of Goode High how he was best friends with class president Jason Grace. He always had his buddies, and they would always be there for him, but this time, no one could help him in this predicament. He was getting married to who knows hell in a few weeks. But one thing he knew for sure is that he'll treat her hell of a lot better than his father treated his mother, Sally Jackson. She was probably at home; making some soup for him, cleaning happily and probably expecting him home by seven 'o clock. Definitely not going to happen. No matter what Percy did, he knew his mother loved him, and he knew that's what love was, loving someone no matter who they are. His mom deserved a hell of a lot more than his father that was a fact. And this girl, Mr. Chase's daughter, deserved to have a choice on who she should marry, but her bastard father got himself tangled in this mess.

Whoever the poor girl was, Percy knew for sure that he wouldn't make the mistakes his father had made with his mother. He wouldn't make her afraid of him, and he would sure as hell take care of her. 'That's what a real man is', Percy thought to himself, as he shoved his phone away and skulked into the darkness, 'Someone who takes care of the people who need him. Not someone who shows off his power just because he doesn't have a pair'


	2. Chapter 2

My Marriage Damnation, chapter 2

_A/N: Currently sick, so I decided to grant you hopefuls with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It's been nearly twenty four hours since Annabeth Chase received the news that she was to be married to some stranger. Ever since, she's been finding ways to express her anger in ways that weren't so obvious, but still make an impact. Her anger fueled her, as she pulled her Navy Yankees hat on her head, canvas bag slung around her waist, and a spray can in the other. Her grey eyes were glinted in determination as she headed to the local skatepark, ready to let her anger out. Usually, she wouldn't even think to resorting to vandalization, but she was sure there was some idiot there who would be storing spray cans as well. Besides, if she did get caught, she'd be let off with a warning. It would only be her first offense

Making her way to the curved bowl where the skaters would usually begin perform tricks and other things, she shook the spray can, the remainders of the red paint staining her hands. She thought for a moment, trying to decide what to paint upon the cement wall, before raising her hand, poised to paint. She took a deep breath, her hand shaking a bit, but then a sudden voice sprung behind her.

"You think that's a smart thing to do, girl?"

Whirling around, she comes face to face with a tall, rugged stranger. He wore a bright orange t-shirt, tattered with holes. His sea green eyes stared down at her with amusement, and his black hair was hidden underneath a grey beanie. He towered above her, about two or three inches taller then her, and the sight of him infuriated her.

"What's it to you?" she asks, shoving her hands in her pocket. She tosses the spray paint can aside, glaring up at the stranger, "Don't you have a convenience store to rob?"

He laughs loudly, his laugh ringing through the park. He pulls his arms back, stretching a bit, before crossing his arms. "Feisty. I figure smart, too."

"And how would you know that?"

"The fact that you had a can of pepper spray in pocket definitely shows some sign of distrust."

"Wait, _had?"_ she asks, fumbling to find it in her pockets. She finds her left pocket empty, the hoodie pockets empty and her jeans as well. "You little-!"

"Here," he tosses her the orange can, and she catches it with accuracy. "Smart move, Wise Girl."

"My name isn't Wise Girl," she replies, sticking her chin out in defiance. "My name is Chase. Annabeth Chase."

Percy's stomach gave a nasty lurch, as he stared down at this beautiful girl. Annabeth Chase. The daughter of Frederick Chase, a fired employee of his father. And most importantly, he realized as his cheeks grew hot, the girl he was engaged to.

"Shit," he mutters, looking down. He stares down at his sneakers, trying to avoid her eyes, "Shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"What?" she asks, alarmed by his bashfulness, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He watches her, biting his lip. How the hell could he tell her this was the delinquent she was engaged to? He already figured he wanted to take care of her, but he didn't think she would be a girl he wouldn't really _mind_ fucking. Course, that wouldn't be his first time..."I...I have hair issues!"

"You could say that again," she says, not even missing a beat, "You must wear that beanie for a good reason."

"And for good cause too," he chuckles, trying to recover from his exposure of emotion, "I...er, got to go..."

"You didn't even tell me your name!"

"You don't really need to know." With that, he grabbed his skateboard, and with a push, was speeding away from his future wife. Shit. _His future wife_

"What the fuck, Dad..." he hissed to himself, as he sped away from the girl, "You didn't mention she'd be a hell of a lot smarter then me...Godamnit."

* * *

Kennedy Hall. 1 'o clock. Frederick Chase paces nervously, as glared down at the man. Where the hell was Annabeth? And for that fact, where was Percy, the supposed fiance of his daughter? He wanted to make sure his daughter would've been taken care of, but if he was really promising his daughter to another man like himself, Athena would never speak to him again.

He never wanted the woman to go, and he never wanted to raise their daughter like that. He supposed his neverending aggression towards his daughter was of the cause that she reminded him too much of Athena. The same intelligence level, the same grey eyes, and the same air to them. Strong, kind, brave and rebellious...all the while staying true to their intelligence. It was an unfortunate knack of Athena to correct him, and Annabeth did the same thing. It reminded him painfully, of how much he missed Athena, and how sorry he was.

"Chase, I thought your daughter would have been here by now?" Mr. Jackson said, crossing his arms. Though he could pass for a business man, he was over six feet, and those terrifying eyes that could scare even the strongest pro wrestler.

"I thought so myself." he replies wearily, holding his head in his hands. He stared down at the glass of wine miserably, wondering where in hell their children could be. If they didn't arrive soon, he'd be dead.

After a few minutes of tense silence, the golden doors of the Hall opened, and the sound of rolling wheels against the smooth floor was loud in the lack of conversation.

"Percy!" yelled, "Where have you been?"

"Skatepark," he replies, an amused smile on his face. He jumped, and caught the skateboard in his hand. He gave a double take at Frederick Chase, before shaking his head and sitting next to his father, his feet propped upon the table. He clearly did not have many manners, but it clearly didn't seem relevant to him he pulled out his Iphone and began playing Flappy Bird. Again.

"It's not that big of a deal, Dad." he says, tapping the screen with practiced accuracy. "She's late, anyway. Usually, I'm the late one."

"Doesn't matter son," replies, seething as he watches his son. "Frederick, where is your daughter?"

"I don't know!" he exclaims, his hands shaking from withdrawal. "She...she's never usually late, and just..."

_"Dad?"_

The golden doors opens again, and all three men turned their head to see the girl at the entrance. Percy's jaw dropped, and Frederick sighed in relief. Annabeth.

This time, she wasn't dressed in the hoodie and navy Yankee cap. She wore simple jean shorts, a white tank top, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes curved in curiosity. She was trying to be casual, but it was obvious that she wanted to present herself in a proper fashion. But now, her jaw dropped as Percy sat up quickly, dropping his phone on the ground. Many shouts emitted at the same time.

"Annabeth?"

"Skater Kid?!"

"Dad!"

"DAD!"

_And there's the end of our chapter! Leave a review and favourite or follow! Lots of love!_


	3. Chapter 3

My Marriage Damnation, chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, readers! I have realized I have slacked on writing, so here we go! I am REALLY sorry for the lack, I've just been uninspired. Please read and review!_

The tension in the room was so thick, Percy was sure he could cut it with his pocketknife.

The expressions everybody had on their faces was surprising, almost comedic. Mr. Jackson seems to be somewhat undeterred by the situation, but a raised eyebrow indicated he was surprised Percy already knew Annabeth. Annabeth, herself, her mouth was open in a small "o", as though she was a puffer fish. Her finger was raised to point at Percy accusingly, but she was too shocked to say anything.  
For Percy himself, either God seems to be playing one hell of a cruel joke, or he was the luckiest boy in the world. He knew just by looking at her that she was smart, he didn't even need to ask. The sharp glint in her silver eyes, the way she held herself, like she was ready to spring into action, as though a hood was about to jump her. The way she was glaring murderously at him, he was sure she would in a second. He couldn't help but feel his shoulders tense up as she slowly lowered her arm.

"Annabeth, Percy, sit down."

Mr. Jackson was taking control of the situation at the moment, like he did so many times at the meetings. And like a 'good son' his father expected him to be, Percy found himself taking a seat in the wooden chair. He sunk lower in his seat, trying to avoid the poor girl's eyes, who looks torn between trying to murder everybody in the room or breaking down, crying. Her lips were in a tight line, trying not to reveal her emotions, but Percy could see right through it. He had that expression every time he was forced to murder or steal for his dad.

"Annabeth. Percy. As you know, times are difficult for the company," begins, looking slowly between the two teens, "And we cannot afford to lose any more money from our clients."

He turns to Annabeth, feigning sympathy for the trapped girl, but it was a pathetic attempt. Percy could barely watch, and feeling like such a coward he was, he sunk even lower in his seat, pulling on his Iphone again. He continuously tapped on the screen of the phone, hearing his father explain the politics and the "gravity" of the situation, whatever the hell that meant. The details made him feel queasy. A fake proposal in the upcoming month, Annabeth agreeing with the proposal, even her moving in with Percy and his father so she would get used to seeing Percy around...hearing his father trying to butter Annabeth up, while her own father watches from the sidelines made him sick. It continuously got worse, and Percy couldn't stand it after twenty minutes of his father talking to Annabeth, suggesting that Annabeth even help Percy during school. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he looks up, his sea green eyes raging with anger.

"Dad, just shut the _fuck_ up."

Father and girl turn to stare at the boy, who winces a bit at the fiery look in his father's face. But he couldn't back down. Not now. He didn't want to let this girl think she was a prisoner with Percy. He wanted to let her know, right now, that he wouldn't hurt her,

"What, Percy?"

"I said, shut the _fuck_ up, Dad."

stood up, his height becoming a terrifying asset in this confrontation. He glares down at his son, his hands clenched in fists.

"Percy, son, I've tried to explain to you the situation. Mr. Chase owes payment, and he doesn't have what he owes, so I take what should repay. You benefit from this, son...why would you be against this?"

Biting his lip, Percy tries to maintain his anger, fighting the impulse to slap his own father to hell. He slowly walks over to Annabeth's side, glaring at his father as he slowly offers his hand to Annabeth. He wasn't going to take it without her consent. When she withheld, he took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Dad, she is. a. _human. being._ You are sick, you know? Taking a daughter from her own father? What kind of a _man_ are you? You take things from the helpless, and I don't fucking care what they owe. You-You're acting like Annabeth is an object! She is a human being, not something to be traded. I don't fucking care how you grew up, but hell, I'll treat Annabeth better then _you_ ever treated Mom. I'll take care of her, and even if this doesn't make her happy, I'll do everything I can to make her happy! YOU don't deserve Mom. YOU are a sick, fucking idiot. YOU can go and SUCK my dick, cause I'm fucking done with you."

He turns his back from his shocked father, to find Annabeth staring up at him with shocked eyes. He grabs her arm, and leads her out of the Hall, leaving two shocked adults.

Percy realized how impulsive his speech was, but he couldn't take it anymore. He hated how his father was objectifying Annabeth. He's seen a lot of hot girls, but he remembers a few things from his English class, and the unit on Media. He knew how women were treated, and he thought it was sick as hell. Annabeth Chase, at school, was not objectified, because nobody dared mess with her. She created such a reputation for herself, boys winced when she would glance at them. Not that was a bitch, no. She was kind, and would help you if you asked, and Percy had always admired that. She was in complete control of herself, and he knew if she had to show that side to his father, she would've been hurt. And Percy has seen his father hurt many women before. He wasn't going to let her get hurt as well.

They walked in silence, away from the hall. The night air was stale, the clouds of smoke eminating from the factories nearby. Walking along the sidewalk, Percy was sure he knew where lived. He could walk her home. He also wanted to talk to her a bit, just getting to know Annabeth. He observes her face as they walk along the sidewalk, when a streetlamp would shine down on their bodies. She was beautiful, in a way. Not exactly generically beautiful, but...the way her hair fell on her shoulders. She had hidden it so well under that Yankees cap, but now, tumbling around her shoulders in princess curls, it made her seem calm and gentle. Though Percy knew, she had only taken his father's speech lying down, because she was smart. Wise, even.

"Listen..." he said as they approached the apartment building, biting his lip. "I...I just want you to know...well..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I won't hurt you. Like my dad. We don't have to be in love. We can...can we at least start out as friends?"

Annabeth stares up at him, a look of curiosity on her face. Maybe she was considering his offer. He knew this was Annabeth Chase, the nearly friendless wise girl, famous at Goode High. He knew she was a saint and a rebel. He knew what she was, and he would never try to define her, because she defined herself. And he knew how much she wished she could try and fix this. She couldn't, really, because she knew what would happen if she tries to run. Percy has seen it before, customers or others who tries to skip out on their father. They all ended up dead in the gutter. And he wouldn't ever let her end up dead. He couldn't save those women from his father, but he might be able to protect Annabeth from the world. And he didn't want to romanticize her, but he just wanted to be more of a man this his father ever was.

"Maybe if you're lucky, Seaweed Brain."


	4. Chapter 4

_My Marriage Damnation, chapter 4_

_A/N: Hey, everybody! So, hope everybody is having a good week, and enjoying their hours. Here's a chapter for ya'll, and special thanks to __**Finding Adventures; Cynder2013; PercabethDarling; percabeth1414; Jedi1; WisegirlAnnabethChase **__and __**Miss nite for your reviews! Keep 'em up, my darlings!**_

_**ahaha...hope no one really saw that...I'm sorry**_

She slams her locker with an echoing thud, the rather heavy grey backpack resting on the floor. Pulling a lock of hair out of her face, she straightens up, carrying her huge math and science textbooks, and finds herself face to face with her best friend, Piper Mclean.

"Hey, Pipes." Annabeth sighs, staring into her friend's mesmerizing eyes. For the millionth time since their friendship began, she questions how her friend's eyes can be so...amazing. Some days it was a pure blue, others it was a startling green. On the common day, however, it was a perfect balance between the two, a blue-green. Not turquoise, or a sea green, but a beautiful, shining blue green color. There were no other ways to describe it.

Piper leans against her best friend's locker, noting Annabeth's posture. The blonde's eyes were traced with grey bags, sagging underneath her stormy orbs. Her long, princess curls were tangled and knotted, pulled back in a ponytail. Wearing her usual Yankees cap, nothing seemed to be undeterring about her. She knew however, the hardship she has gone through that weekend. She had texted her about it, raving angrily about how the unfairness of the situation, but her conflicting opinion about her supposed fiancee, Percy Jackson.

"Hey. Did you see Percy today?"

"Ha. Not a chance." Annabeth lets out a sarcastic bark of laughter, her eyes storming. Percy was well known for not showing up and when he did, causing trouble. He was in her morning classes, English and Social.

"Not since Saturday."

"He doesn't seem like a such a bad guy, you know." The two jump, as they realize a shadow has fallen over them. A deeper, stronger and firmer voice had echoed those words, and they were sure it wasn't a teacher.

As the students surrounding them mill around, eating lunch, the two girls have failed to notice all star, Jason Grace, appear at their side. His words had left his lips, and the pair face him, having to look up to meet his eyes.

Standing tall over the two girls, he winced when their eyes met his, and he has to take a step back for a moment. He wasn't the type to become intimidated, but he knew who these two were. Not exactly popular, but they have made their mark upon the student population of Goode. Annabeth Chase, a wicked smart student who will (or so he's heard) _fuck_ your shit up if you mess with her; and Piper Mclean, just as beautiful but had a tongue of silver, able to convince anybody of anything.

"And how'd you know that, Grace?" Annabeth questions, her eyes becoming slitted. She raises her head to stare at her opposite, and Piper does the same.

"I...well, he isn't such a bad guy. I've talked to him once or twice when he was here," he says, scratching the back of his neck, "he was a pretty cool guy."

"And you know, not comitting crimes at the same time," Piper replies, her words quicker then a bullet, sarcasm lacing every word, "Have you seen him lately?"

"Actually, yes," Jason says, nodding slowly, "You know how he's hardly shown up in Math?"

They nod.

"So, pulled me aside after class, that one time when Percy was actually there," Jason explains, "And asks me to tutor the kid. I mean, I'm not that great at math, but when you have Reyna doing her own work, and Rachel in Montreal, or something, I'm the next option. We've been meeting at lunch every other day, behind the school. Today is another one of those other days."

"He actually shows up?" Annabeth asks incredulously, not expecting her "fiancee" to be punctual to actual lessons.

"Yes, actually. See," Jason beckons the girls forward, as a watching teacher eyes the unlikely group, "Percy likes math. He hates English. He just hates the way teaches."

"So is that why he manages to get through? Not because of his druggie Dad?" Piper asks, and smiles reproachfully when Annabeth shoots her daggers.

"Yep. He's not a bad guy. Cool, actually. He may carry a pocketknife, and swears an awful lot, but he's actually pretty decent."

"And you actually _hang _out with him?" Piper asks, her eyes wide with curiosity. She pushes her long turquoise feather decoration out of her vision, to get a better look at the boy standing in front of them, not being able to believe his words

"Yep."

"I want proof," Annabeth says, crossing her sweater clad arms, "That he isn't as bad as you say."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Right, Piper?"

"Uh..."

Annabeth elbows the stuttering girl sharply, smiling kindly as she did. Jason wasn't surprised at all, just raises his eyebrow as Piper rubs her arm gently and grudgingly agreed. Leading the two girls through the hectic hallway, he is aware of the fact the girls begin to whisper behind him. He is unsure whether they were speaking about him behind his back, but he wouldn't blame them if they did. He got that. He wipes his palms on the rough surface of his jeans, biting his lip. Usually, Jason Grace was not the shy type. He was rather outgoing, but not a flirt. But when Percy had asked him to bring Annabeth along, to show her he wasn't such a bad guy, it presented the opportunity to meet Piper again.  
Unbeknownst to every other student except maybe Percy, Jason had developped a rather large crush on Piper Mclean. It wasn't really the fact that she was beautiful, not like that was a bad thing, but there was a quiet sort of fierceness to her. Some sort of something about her...he didn't, no, couldn't even place.

Taking a sharp left, the trio walk through the smoking doors, and emerge in an empty back lot. The air stunk of smoke and marijuana, and Piper raised her hoodie sleeve to her face, wrinkling her nose. Annabeth is unfazed, scanning the empty lot for any sign of Percy. Dark green ivy crawled up the brick walls that surrounded them, and only a few bikes were in the bike rack. Stinking garbage were overflowing in the silver trash can, decorating the stained cement

"Hey! Grace!"

Jason walks over to the figure who had been slumping against the brick wall. Long, untamed black hair framed Percy's face, and his eyes widened with shock as he saw the pair of girls there. For a moment, he loses grip of his cardboard binder, which he nearly lets fall to the cold cement ground. Scooping it up just in time, and recovering quickly, a cocky smile takes his face.

"Couldn't get enough of me, Chase?"

"You wish, Jackson," she spits, crossing her arms, "I'm just here cause we wanted to make sure Grace here isn't a liar."

"You never said that!" The afore mentioned of widens his eyes at the girl, but shakes his hand. Walking over to Percy, he slides an arm around his friend, slapping him hard on the back.

"So, Perce, what can we tell these girls about polynomials?"

"A mathematical expression involving a sum of powers in one or more variables multiplied by...er..."

"Coefficients?" Annabeth answers, raising an eyebrow as Percy pauses.

"Yah," Percy says, his eyes becoming darker as she answers it for him, "But still, Jason teaches a lot better then ."

"Wanna bet?" Annabeth asks, and rips the binder out of Jason's hand, "Bet I can teach better then either of them."

"Hey!"

"ANNABETH!"

"You're on, Wise Girl."

* * *

An hour later, Piper is busy laughing with Jason Grace, as they talk about the school teams and gossip around the school. She is relaxed, her shoulders no longer tense, as she takes a sip of soda he had bought her. Jason Grace, though...he was actually rather nice. Yes, he was good looking, but she didn't think he'd be as kind and as intelligent as others said. An athlete, nearly perfect student and a leader, he was the stereotypical perfect boy, but she was sure he was different from what his reputation represented. Not that Piper needed the pity, no, but she wanted to see how her best friend and her new fiance were doing.  
Following Jason, the duo enter the back lot, expecting to see a frustrated Annabeth and a thoroughly annoyed Percy Jackson arguing at the top of their lungs. Piper was rather surprised not to even hear the two yelling a few yards away, but she was sure both her and Jason's heart had stopped, when they encounter Annabeth straddling Percy's waist, their lips locked in a fiery embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

My Marriage Damnation, chapter 5

_ A/N: Hey, everybody! So, here's a new chapter for you guys, and also, I have put up a poll on my profile about deleting one of my multi-chapter stories. If you love Learn to Love Again more then this story, vote for that one! But if you want to keep them alive, I have options for BOTH and NONE, so please, if you wanna see this story survive, please vote! I take this very seriously! I might put up some more polls as well, but I'm still thinking. Anyway, shoutouts to __**Finding Adventures; Reese123; percabeth1414; FandomsUnite98; Godsandgoddessesofgreece; Fanfictionlover12k; Miss nite; Cynder2013 and WisegirlAnnabethChase **__for your reviews!_

* * *

_ EARLIER..._

"So you take the seven, and you...?"

"Add it to the three, while adding the exponent of 1."

His hand scratches against the soft white paper of his notebook, the sound of a pencil scribbling being familiar. She watches his green eyes narrow in focus, as he pauses to figure out what he did next. Annabeth pulls her phone out of her hoodie pocket, staring at the white digits. 12:30. Almost half an hour since Piper and Jason left the two to do math together.

The pair haven't been speaking for awhile ever since Jason and Piper left, just quietly doing math homework that Percy loathed with a burning passion. He didn't hate the actual equations themselves, he just hated the fact he already knew the answer. He wanted to pretend to be stupid, but Jason had already told her that Percy was good at math, so then he'd make Jason look like an idiot. He couldn't do that to the guy, especially after seeing him with Piper. He knew how much Jason likes Piper, as he's heard Jason ramble on and on about her, and frankly, it did get annoying after awhile. He was glad Piper had arrived with Annabeth, because at that point, he was ready to sack the guy and tell him to man up and ask her out. For now, though, they were alone, and he hoped Jason would return with Piper crazy over him.

"Percy? Hello...?"

He turns his head, to see her narrowing those grey eyes at him. He feels what seems like a shock of electricity course through his body, and he stares at her, dumbstruck for a second, before replying.

"Wh-Wha?"

"You're sophisticated," she drawls, sarcasm lacing her voice. She pokes him in the face with the end of the pencil, rolling her eyes. Percy can't help but laugh, as no girl has ever had the gut to ever touch him. He supposed he scared most of them, with his attitude and his lack of a haircut, but Annabeth was clearly not afraid. Even if they were to be engaged.

"Hey, with my Dad's business, how can I not be sophisticated?" he jokes, laughing. He places his hands behind his head, the back of his hand rubbing up against the brick wall behind him. He sets his notebook down, yawning, as he rubs his eye with his left fist, creating strange shapes in his eyes as his knuckle rubs against the sensitive skin

"No offense, Percy," she begins, setting down her own pencil down, and flicking his hood off his head, "You're Dad is a bit of a douchebag."

"I agree," he says, not even budging from his position, "He's a bit of a douche. I suppose I'm not as bad as him."

"Well, you're not _as _bad as him."

He jumps to life, fumbling a bit, and acidentally hits his head against the brick wall. The rough stone scratches the back of his scalp, and he feels blood begin to trickle down his head. "Shit! And ow, my feelings are hurt."

"It's the truth," she says, laughing. She reaches out, her hand brushing against the blood. "You cut yourself, it seems..."

"No shit."

"Let me look at it."

"I'd rather let it bleed."

"Don't be stubborn, you idiot."

"So I'm the idiotic one, now?"

"You've always been the idiotic one."

Silence.

"Just let me look at it..." She reaches out, and brushes her fingers against the bleeding wound. The red stained her pale fingers, and she scrunches her eyebrows, "Got a bandage?"

"I'm not from the 18th century. What idiot carries around a roll of bandages?"

He's stricken dumb when she pulls out a roll of bandages out of her satchel, and begins to apply pressure on the bleeding wound. He tries to look away from her v-neck, feeling impolite if he even tries to look upwards. Soft hands apply the soft bandage, and the blood momentarily stops trickling, and he feels her fingers wipe away the last of the blood

"You surprise me, Annabeth Chase."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"That I still really don't know what kind of person you are, Percy Jackson."

"Point."

She leans against the wall next to him, both of them quiet for a moment, before Percy speaks again. The afternoon heat begins to press down on the pair, and she pulls her hoodie off in the silence, letting the warm sun dance around her exposed arms. Sweat begins to form on her forehead, and she wipes it away, the back of her hand coated in perspiration.

"I like skateboarding."

"I like math." She fires back quickly, and soon, they warp themselves into a fierce battle, to see who can outdo each other with facts about themselves.

"I've been friends with Piper since the fifth grade."

"Never actually robbed that convenience store. That was Leo Valdez."

"I..." she suddenly pauses, still thinking about what she has to say, "I've...never kissed a boy."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow, staring at the flushed cheeks of Annabeth Chase. The pink tinge that used to be there has disappeared, replaced by paleness.

"Yeah..."

"Want the truth?" Percy kicks a pebble with his shoe, "Neither have I."

"You've never kissed a boy? Well, I hope so."

"Nothing wrong with being homo!" he interjects, laughing, "But yeah...I've never kissed a girl. And Rachel Elizabeth Dare never counted. We were drunk and I was dared."

"Sure."

"I'm telling the truth!" he exclaims, "I...I..I have an idea."

"Yeah? One that doesn't involve robbing a store, or beating up another druggie?"

"I mean, we can make this less awkward. I mean..."

"Kiss so we can make this less awkward?" she finishes for him, and slowly turns her head to face him. Sweat gathers at the back of her neck, as Percy slowly places his hand on her cheek. Heat rises in her cheeks, as he leans in, this moment beginning to freeze as his lips began to near hers...

"You sure you want this?"

"I...only if you do," Annabeth replies softly, her voice gentle and slower then usual. All the equations of this morning, the problems and the troubles of the day seemed to evaporate, as his lips began to come closer, and closer...

"Not like we have a choice anyway," he whispers, before placing a hand behind her neck and bringing her head close to his, their lips approaching each other slowly.

Then, their lips connected in a fiery embrace. She was surprised by his softness, and was surprised at how gentle he was. His lips were a bit harsh, a bit cracked, but her own soft lips caressed them with such passion. Her arms slowly snaked their way around his neck, and surprisingly, winds caressed her soft blonde locks as he knocked off her Yankees cap. Rugged hands ran it's course through her scalp, as she slowly leaned into the kiss, their lip battling with such fire. She slowly climbs onto his lap, as his free hands ran itself up and down her back, her body beginning to shiver, as their bodies slowly begin to intertwine...

"Um...are we interrupting something?"

Inevitably, they were interrupted.


End file.
